


Escape from Paradise

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It had started out as a simple mission - Go to Mint Eye, find Saeran, get out.Things take a quick turn for the worse, meaning that you have to find a way to protect the RFA whilst trying to escape.





	Escape from Paradise

“This is where the hacker is…? Where… Saeran is?” You whispered, staring up at the building looming over you and your companion. It looked… Palatial. It was large to say the least, and it seemed to be radiating a sense of grandeur. “Sev- Um… Saeyoung… Will we be safe…?”

As you spoke, golden eyes gazed up at you, before you were given a reassuring smile. “I’ll protect you… Even if it’s the last thing I do, I will keep you safe…” Saeyoung placed his laptop on the ground, before he stood up and pulled you into a gentle embrace. “Come here… You look like you’re going to cry. I promise… I promise…” His hug grew tight, and he started pressing soft kisses on the top of your head. “I’ve failed once at protecting somebody important… I- I won’t fail again. I’ll keep you safe… I’ll find Saeran… And I’ll protect you both.”

Saeyoung’s words had been enough to calm your racing heart, and it allowed you to take a moment to just breathe. It was difficult keeping calm considering the situation which the two of you were in, so this moment felt almost like it was perfect.

You ended up developing a grudge against Saeyoung’s laptop though. It decided to start beeping to show that a program had finished running _just_ as you leaned in to give him a kiss. He jumped just as you felt his breath against your lips, and ran over to it frantically.

Silently, you watched as Saeyoung opened up some files which had just downloaded, before he gasped at one of them. “Hey… Have you seen this…?” Saeyoung gestured for you to come over, so you sat on the grass beside him and did your best to concentrate on the screen.

There was a document… And there seemed to show details of every minor aspect of the lives of RFA members… Including you. But on top of that… There was another document attached to that one. It was labelled as… ‘RFA to Paradise’. You and Saeyoung exchanged a concerned look, before he went and clicked on it.

The contents of the file were terrifying, and there was a definite… pattern to what was there, in terms of the plan.

> ‘ _Reveal how Jihyun is a traitor, and that Rika lives. Bring Yoosung Kim to paradise.’_
> 
> _‘Create a scandal, ruin the career of Zen. Bring Hyun Ryu to paradise.’_
> 
> _‘Remove the cat, hold her for ransom. Bring Jumin Han to paradise.’_
> 
> _‘Subtly overload the assistant with work, and offer her an escape route. Bring Jaehee Kang to paradise.’_
> 
> _‘Imprison the one in the apartment and Unknown. Bring Luciel… Saeyoung Choi to paradise.’_

You exchanged a fearful look with Saeyoung as he saved the file, and began composing an email to send to Jumin as proof that Mint Eye was a bigger threat than anticipated, and that the RFA members needed more security than they currently had. However… Just as he pressed send, a shadow loomed over you both.

In a panic, you turned around, and noticed two people stood there. One was familiar. The other had themselves concealed under a cloak.

“Thank you, Unknown… It seems that you were accurate with the detection of the intruders,” the hooded person laughed, before their hand rose, and snapped their fingers. More people emerged from the behind the nearby trees, and it was at that moment you clung to Saeyoung. You could tell that he was anxious too though, especially with how his throat bobbed.

Suddenly, the person’s hood was removed… And that was when you both froze.

The familiar blonde hair… The bright green eyes…

_That was Rika._

“Disciples, please escort our two guests to their room. Dispose of their phones and the laptop. Also… The unsightly car in front of the building.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

> _New email from: 707_
> 
> _Subject: RFA DANGER_

Jumin’s eyes narrowed as the email from Saeyoung emerged on his computer as he was in the middle of checking other, business related emails. Obviously it was an emergency, as normally, the hacker’s emails would be sent to his personal email, generally from a fake email address to do with Elizabeth the 3rd. But this… This was his own email. He went and opened the email, and scanned through the message which had been attached.

 

> _Jumin please don’t dismiss this as a joke message, this is ABSOLUTELY SERIOUS. The RFA is in danger. This Mint Eye group that I’m going after with MC… They intend to do something to all of the RFA members, and even the hacker… My twin brother. Just read over the file which I’ve attached, it should just about explain what they want to do._
> 
> _As a precaution, EVERYONE needs to have extra security – Including V. And on top of that, I’ve attached the GPS coordinates of the building. If you completely lose contact with both myself and MC for over 72 hours, do as you will to find out what has happened to us, and bring down Mint Eye._
> 
> _\- 707/Saeyoung Choi_

 

Slowly, he pulled his phone out of a desk drawer, and dialled a number. It was quickly answered, to his relief.

“ _Yes, Mr. Han?”_

Jumin took a deep breath, and put on a serious face. “Assistant Kang, please contact all RFA members and ask for them to come here. I need to show you all something immediately… 707 has sent me a message. It’s important, regarding our safety.”

“… _Understood.”_


End file.
